


Life Was Better Off The Grid

by cor_ellia



Category: Avengers, Marvel, steverogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cor_ellia/pseuds/cor_ellia
Summary: I got out five years ago. I got out for a good reason. They only called me in as a last resort. Which I knew Nick would bring me in every chance he got. Phil, too. But what I never expected was for them to call me and say. "Barton's been compromised." Now I didn't have a choice. I would only do it for Clint. Not for S.H.I.E.L.D. not for Fury, not for Coulson or Maria. And especially not Natasha. Or so I thought.





	Life Was Better Off The Grid

"I got friends in low places, where the whisk—" My phone started ringing, cutting off the song I was listening to. I answered it, knowing whoever it was, they weren't going to call again.

"Agent Found." I heard before I could say anything. "I don't go by that no more, Windu."

"Fine. Do you prefer Romanova?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why'd you call me, Fury? I told you I'm a last resort."

"We need you." He answered vaguely. Typical.

"Just like you needed me in New Mexico? I already confirmed that the 0-8-4 was Mjolnir and that big guy was Thor."

"What else are you doing? Besides, listening to country music."

"Hey! I live in Rose Hill, Tennessee. You get used to it. Besides, I know you love Garth Brooks." I said.

He was silent.

"So, Windu, what is this important thing that so important that you call me? Oh, and before you answer that, have you done Phase 2 yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Have you done the Avengers Initiative. Although if you had I probably would've already heard about it on T.V?"

"No."

"Then, Fury, why are you calling me? I come after all that. I am the last resort. I am—" Fury cut me off.

"Barton is compromised."

I slammed in the brakes. Thank the Gods that there was no one else on the road. I was silent. I was trying to comprehend what Fury said. Clint was compromised. No. Just no.

"Does Laura know?" It was the only thing I could choke out.

"No."

"Does Natalia know?" I hadn't spoken of Natalia in five years. Not since Clint and I brought her in. Not since Budapest. I could tell that Fury was surprised that I said her name, as well. There was a reason I was a last resort.

"No."

"What the hell, Nick!" I yelled. Nick let very few people yell at him, or call him Nick. I could. How? I'm just that awesome.

"I have Coulson ready to do it."

"So what are you waiting for!"

"I need your consent." He said.

"My consent? Nick, why the hell do you need my consent. Agent Pigeonfart is not my partner anymore." I started driving again. Though, I was ready to slam on the brakes again.

"For Avengers." I slammed on the brakes.

"NICHOLAS J. FURY, HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IM NOT GOING TO BE A DAMN AVENGER!" I yelled. He just told me Clint was compromised, now he's putting the Avengers thing on me again.

"Are you done?" He said after I stopped ranting.

"Yeah."

He was quiet so I figured he wanted an answer.

"When do you want me to start?" I ask after a while, tired of Nick asking me to be an Avenger. I was now at my house. Or what ever you call what I live in. It was small but bigger than a trailer. It was also abandoned. So free house. I had fixed it up, though. I got the water running and got locks put on.

"First I need you to get to New York." He said as I got out of my car. I scoffed.

"And how do you think I'll get there?" I asked as I opened the door. That son of a bitch.

There he was. Nick Fury was standing in my makeshift living room.

"By coming with me." I hanged up.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked. "To get you." He answered, smirking.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I got that."

He gave me a look. "Why do you need me in New York?" I asked, sighing. I went to put my bag away.

"Agent Shield is awake."

I dropped my bag. "Agent Shield is awake?" I repeated in shock. "Yes, Agent Shield is awake." Nick confirmed.

"Windu, that's like saying Agent Cartwheel (Peggy Carter) doesn't have Alzheimers. Or that Agent Mountain (Hill) is pregnant ." I said. He gave me a look. "She's not pregnant, right?"

"I want you to come with me to recruit him." He said that like he was asking me to go the park with him.

"Of course you do." I said plainly, picking my bag off the ground. "Now tell me how Agent Pigeonfart was compromised, and why there is a bullet hole in your side."

~

The second I got in the helicarrier, which I refused to get on in the first place, I was sent to the bridge with Agent Philadelphia.

"Phil!" I yelled running to him. He wrapped me into a big hug. "Ava!" I didn't care if all the agents in the room were confused and staring.

"How was Tahiti?" He asked. My smile faltered. I resisted from saying 'It sucked.' But instead I said," It's a magical place." He gave me a knowing look and I smiled. "Where's May? Last I saw her was at least a year before I left." I know the reason I came back sucked, Clint could end up dead, but to see Phil and Maria again- and possibly May- was nice.

This time it was his turn to falter. "She's at the Hub." He says. "Uh huh. Ok. Mind telling me the truth. I see straight through your lies Coulson." Phil opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Hill. "Fury said you were back but I had to see for myself." She squeezed me. I squeeze back.

"You took my job." I say, even though it was a joke. She pretended to be offended. "You were dead for four years, Nova." My name is Romanova. And when on a mission to say 'Agent Romanova' in a hurry was a mouthful, so only a few people could call me Nova. "Five years and it's fine. It suits you." I turn to Phil.

"Well, Philly, as much as I love our little chats, I have to get to New York." I said handing him the phone. "Why? You just got back."

"Well, You got Agent Spider, who's going to get Agent Gamma. Now I have to go with Agent Windu to get Agent Shield." I explained, though it really wasn't an explanation.

I had Agent names for everyone. And I mean everyone. Even two kids in Sokovia. God I hate that country. "Don't worry Agent Philadelphia." I said. He looked at me. "You'll get to meet him." I patted his shoulder as I left to go get on a quinjet. "You should go get Gamm- I mean Banner. You know him." I turn around, still walking but backwards. "As far as he knows, I'm dead." Then I turn back around.I had someplace to be. "You can't stay dead forever, Avianne!" He calls.

~

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked. Agent Shield looked over to us. "I slept for seventy years Sir, Ma'am. I've had my fill." He punched a punching bag continuously. "Then you should get out. Celebrate it. See the world."

Steve Rogers stopped. He sighed and started walking towards a bench, unraveling the tape on his knuckles.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Steve said.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." I say walking over to him.

"You here with a mission, Ma'am? Trying to get me back into the world."

"First of all don't call me 'Ma'am', it makes me sound like I'm a normal person." Steve gave me a confused look. "Second of all, we are trying to save it."

Fury hands Steve a file on the Tesseract and other HYDRA weapons. "HYDRA's secret weapon." He muttered darkly.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." I said.

"Who took it from you?" He asks. I actually didn't even know that. I never asked.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." Fury answered. I gave Fury a look. "Damn straight."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." I bet.

Steve turns and picks up a punching bag. He starts walking out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury asks.

"You should've left it in the ocean." Steve leaves the gym. I turn to Nick. "Well that went beautifully." I say.

"Shut up, Avianne."


End file.
